IRONY AND SACRIFICE
by zabelisasusaku25
Summary: Sakura is doing her best to save Naruto s life, but she doesn t have enough chakra while Sasuke is dying alone. How is she going to find what happen to Sasuke too? and Sai is close to do the unexpected. Based in incoming chapter 663.
1. Chapter 1

Hello peple of this beautiful place , It has been a long time since I wrote a fanfic and this is my first Naruto one. Hope you like it. Since this is too long I decided to devide it in chapters , I just will begg you to read this though perhaps, it appears something for another pairings but this story is Sasusaku.

I just wanted to write something based in the last manga chapter. It made a soundly impact to me and gave me inspiration. Here I go.

** IRONY AND SACRIFICE **

** (Part I)**

"Naruto! "- Once more pressing his chest , at the rhytm of a desesperated cry, she tries again but she can`t, she doesn`t have enough chakra… She can`t…

_- "save him"-_

"Naruto, I`m sorry… I can´t do it, I have no more chakra"- And finally she let the tears fall down. Once again, her efforts aren`t enough.

"Haruno Sakura, please use my chakra to save Naruto"

She turned her face to him, the Kazekage , what he just said made her to had something like a deja vu, She had listened those words before.

_" Use my chakra, you can do it with this, oba- chan"_

As if it was destiny, the conclusion came to her head .

_"The time had to come… "_

Out of place, that is the posicion in with he is now. A while ago, he was a replacement, a spare to fill an empty space , the funny thing was, He didn`t care, absolutely.

However, he met them, he learnt , he found the meaning of bonds, even he is has not the complete knowlogde at all , but he wants them, he wants friendship, love, everything.

A spare is never the same as the original piece, someday it had to happen , the waited element is back and now He doesn`t know if he is still or maybe he was …

_" a part of the team 7"_

" What can I do?!" - She though, what she can do in this moment, she was convinded she loves, " desires" him the enough percent to follow his path forever. But she is desperate … She is afraid and he is about to leave …" forever" .

"That huge amount of malignant chakra" … She won`t go, nowise…

"He left him!"- She cried suddenly, " I have to help him before is too late."

"Karin, go to Sasuke-kun, heal him, enough to keep him alive " - the sannin says, he will finish the issue and at the end he will have his most ambition, it will happen finally….

"Hai"

_"Sasuke-kun`s body will be mine"…._

I repeat again, this is not a Sasukarin fanfic, keep patience, and while we hope for the next manga chapter, I hope you follow this. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

** IRONY AND SACRIFICE **

** ( PART 2)**

Staying alive til he fulfill his awaited revenge was before everything to him and it could be considerated as the simplest plan.

Because nothing mattered, no matter what came after, his world was always from the past and , staying alive after. would not have any sense.

_" I should have died, you were going supposed to kill my parents and me together!" …_

But now, when he has an ideal, something that could be similar like a dream, He would change this rotten world , being a kage he would end the past, and he would do it for him, the first time for him.

However , after fulfilling it again, he wouldn`t have anything more to gain for him because his thoughts have not changed, he won`t accept bonds.

.

.

.

_- Fashionable late Sasuke…_

_-Sa- sasuke-kun! .._

_And then, they are loud and annoying…_

_He _

he always had ran away from them, but now that he is there dying , they had to shine more than ever, he had to remember them in the middle of that box of memories, smiles, and happy moments that would seem to be opened for this time in purpose .

_Sasuke-kun, ¿ Do…do you want to have a date with me?…_

_Temeeee! …._

_Yoo … Sasuke …_

Once, He dreamed a future with them, he remembers now he told the dobe while they fought in the valley of the end.

Nothing mattered anymore, He could accept this time, He can remember and stop lying at himself once .

his death would be more bearable.

_… Naruto_

_…Sa—sakura…_

Ah! - suddenly, she felt it, it was pain, her heart hurt and she is not sure why.

" Is it a bad feling?"

" Are you Ok?"- The kazekage asked.

- Hai " This pain is…." " Perhaps , something more happened "

Destiny can be cruel, he remenber read something about that in a book. " The world turns", but he never imagined the great opportunity he has at hands right now.

Uchiha Sasuke is dying , in front of his eyes, he had to get closer and check it.

" No one else is here" What have happened here?"

" Where is Naruto"?

He was looking for the Uzumaki to ring his help because he is his

" friend"

However , Sasuke… would he leave Uchiha Sasuke at his fate ?

No witnesses , nobody count , it could be too cruel, as had been "he"

No, he won`t help him, also … nothing could be done for him

" who lives by the sword, will die by the sword"

.

.

.

* * *

I don`t hate Sai. just I believe he has been jealous of Sasuke.

Hope you like it and I hope I`ve done the Sasuke`s part most in character. He is difficult to write. Thank you and please keep reading.


End file.
